


Social Grooming

by DelphiPsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Dog(s), Drabble, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius share some hygiene tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_uk_meetup](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_uk_meetup/).

"Ow! Remus, that hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby, Sirius."

"Well it does."

"Sit. Be a good dog."

"Shut up, asshole."

"Look, it's not my fault you went wandering into the woods during tick season last time you animagusized yourself."

"I couldn't help it. There was this rabbit..."

"Sit still, damn it! Do you want Lyme disease?"

"Nobody names a disease after a fruit. You made that up."

"No I didn't. It's painful and incurable. Much like your sense of humor."

"Ha very ha."

"Merlin, you've got a lot of hair -- why couldn't your animagus form be a chihuahua? This would be so much easier if you could turn into something that was bald and weighed six ounces."

"But I'd have such a tiny little --"

"Oh stop. Ok, your back's done. Roll over."

"I love it when you say that."

"Yes, well, time enough for that when we've gotten these little suckers off you."

"I know what I'd like to have sucking on me..."

"Sirius -- wait --"

"I can't. I can't wait any longer."

"Mmmmm…"

"Mmmmmmmm..."


End file.
